Ride of the Quarkons
"Ride of the Quarkons" is the first segment of the eighth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on March 20, 2015 alongside "Downsized". Plot In deep space, the Callistos are vaporizing space junk with the Flash Beams, when they receive an emergency transmission from Admirals Watson and Crick, who are stuck in traffic on the Photon Super Highway and Crick is in a desperate need to use the bathroom. Admirals task the Callistos to find out what is blocking the Photon Super Highway and unblock it. While on course for the Kairina Nebula, where the source of the block is located, Miles and Loretta spend the passing two hours practising their musical instruments for their Moon Rock Band. Unfortunately they don't sound very good and can't seem to get music out of their instruments. However with some help from M.E.R.C., he helps them make actual music from their instruments by playing one note at a time. The more notes they play the better they sound. The Callistos soon arrive at the Kairina Nebula and discover a huge bubble blocking the highway, filled with things they can't determine what. Leo assumes its more space junk, so he and Miles go up to the observation deck with the Flash Beams while Loretta takes a closer examination on what's inside the bubble. They enter the bubble and as Miles and Leo get ready to fire the Blast Beams, Loretta notices those things floating in the bubble have space barnacles, scaling and rounded snouts. When Miles and M.E.R.C. notice the debris have eyes, he realizes those things are alive. He stops his father from vaporizing one of them just in the nick of time. However the accidental attempt to vaporize the creatures has made them angry. They chase the Stellosphere out of there bubble and as soon as the Ship is out they cease their chase. Loretta discovers that those creatures are called Quarkons, rare space animals that migrate between planets by following photon streams. The Callistos assume that they got confused by the Photon Super Highway and now they don't know where to go. Loretta can't determine how to move them off the highway but does tell her family they are intelligent creatures. The Callistos fly back inside the bubble but still have no idea on how to move them off the highway. Due to the bubble's enclosed atmosphere, they can hear the Quarkons making strange mysterious humming sounds, almost as if they are making music. Listening to them gives Miles, Loretta, and M.E.R.C. an idea: talking to the Quakorns by playing music. Phoebe agrees its a good idea and tells her kids to suit up. Miles, Loretta, and M.E.R.C. go up to the observation deck with their instruments. Their presence has already attracted the Quakorns, but do not attack. Both Miles and Loretta are nervous but after building up some confidence they starts playing their instruments. To their joy, the Quakorns react positively and start singing back to them. Just then, two baby Quakorns approach Miles and Loretta and give them a ride on their backs. Soon Miles and Loretta are flying with the pod, and following their lead they successfully guide the Quakorns off the highway, getting traffic moving again and sending the Quakorns on their way. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Danny Jacob as Admiral Watson *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick Gallery Trivia *This is the first time Admirals Watson and Crick are physically in the same scene with the Callistos, rather than on a display screen. *The Quarkons share a few similarities with whales: **They both group together in pods. **Respond to sound or sonar. International premieres *May 31, 2015 (Latin America) *June 7, 2015 (Spain, Portugal, Germany) *June 13, 2015 (Poland, Romania, Middle East, Africa) *July 4, 2015 (Hungary) Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes Category:Television episodes